wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik pani Hanki/12
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Wtorek Co się działo, co się działo! Muszę panować nad swoimi myślami, gdyż inaczej nie potrafiłabym systematycznie i jasno opowiedzieć wszystkiego. Postrzelenie ojca, awantura, operacja, ta żółta koperta, ta ruda szantażystka, stryj Albin, Jacek, porucznik Sochnowski, śledztwo – wszystko to kręci mi się w głowie jak w kołowrocie. Na dodatek jeszcze ta zwariowana ciotka Magdalena. Biedny Robert! Pewno myśli, że o nim zapomniałam. Miałam szaloną pokusę wysłać z Hołdowa doń list, lecz powstrzymałam się w ostatniej chwili. Przypomniało mi się stare mądre przysłowie, że nic tak nie plami kobiety jak atrament. List zawsze może trafić w czyjeś niepowołane ręce, jak ostatnio miałam tego dowód. Tego by jeszcze tylko brakowało, by Robert znalazł się na tapecie! Ale od początku! Więc przede wszystkim rana ojca nie okazała się wcale tak niebezpieczna, jak z początku myślano. Ten Portugalczyk (nazwiska jego nigdy nie zapamiętam) na pewno nie miał zamiaru ojcu zrobić żadnej krzywdy. Sam był w rozpaczy i uparł się, by pokryć wszystkie koszty kuracji. Ma się rozumieć, ojciec na to nie mógł się zgodzić. Wobec tego Portugalczyk ofiarował bardzo poważną kwotę na jakiś dobroczynny cel. Oni tam w Portugalii nie mają polowań, toteż gdy zobaczył dzika, strzelał za nim na wszystkie strony jak wariat. W rezultacie kula przebiła ojcu na szczęście tylko mięśnie nad biodrem. Jednak sześć dni siedzieć musiałam w Hołdowie. O wyjeździe nie mogło być mowy. Mama ze strachu zupełnie straciła przytomność. A tu prawie dwadzieścia osób! I jeszcze te historie. Że ja sama nie dostałam pomieszania zmysłów, to dziwne. Jeszcze nie mogę przyjść do siebie. Tym bardziej że poza stanem zdrowia ojca wszystko zdaje się pogarszać. Nazajutrz po swoim przyjeździe do Hołdowa otrzymałam od stryja depeszę. Donosił mi w nader oględnych i dla osób nie wtajemniczonych zagmatwanych słowach, że nadeszła z Brukseli niepomyślna wiadomość. O tej babie tam nikt nic nie wie oprócz tego, że zatrzymywała się kilkakrotnie w różnych hotelach. Ustalono niezbicie, że nie jest mieszkanką żadnego z większych miast belgijskich. Biuro przypuszcza, że nie jest to osoba godna zaufania. Nie zaprzestało dalszych poszukiwań wprawdzie, ale stryj wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że nie spodziewa się żadnych istotnych informacyj. Nie było to dla mnie pocieszające. Gdybyśmy o tej damulce wiedzieli coś konkretnego, zupełnie inaczej można by było z nią mówić. Cała nadzieja w stryju. Na dobitek spadła na mnie nowa historia. Mianowicie w sobotę rano do Hołdowa przyjechało dwu panów. Gdy wyszłam do nich i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłam, że ich nie znam, przedstawili się. Okazało się, że starszy z nich był pułkownikiem Korczyńskim, a młodszy ni mniej, ni więcej tylko jego adiutantem, porucznikiem Sochnowskim. Ponieważ nie chciałam w to uwierzyć, gdyż ten nowy Sochnowski wcale nie był podobny do poprzedniego, pokazali mi swoje dokumenty. I teraz dopiero wszystko wyszło na jaw. Męczyli mnie przeszło trzy godziny. Musiałam dokładnie opowiedzieć, jak to było z wizytą owego pierwszego (fałszywego) adiutanta, ściśle podać godzinę jego wizyty i rysopis. Sprawa musiała być poważna, gdyż pułkownik słowo w słowo zapisywał moje zeznania, porucznik zaś starannie pozamykał drzwi, by nas nikt nie mógł słyszeć. Okazało się, że w żółtej kopercie były podobno niezmiernie ważne dokumenty. Na zdobyciu ich miało bardzo zależeć jakiemuś państwu ościennemu. Notabene ze wstydem muszę się przyznać, że nie mam pojęcia, które państwo trzeba nazywać ościennym. Ciągle w rozmowach mężczyzn pada to słowo, a ja krępuję się zapytać. Przecież nie wypada mnie, jako żonie Jacka, tego nie wiedzieć. Domyślam się jednak, że pod słowami „państwo ościenne” należy rozumieć Rosję. Zwłaszcza w tym wypadku nabrałam co do tego pewności. Pułkownik bardzo się interesował, czy ów rzekomy porucznik Sochnowski nie miał akcentu rosyjskiego. Zgodnie z prawdą odpowiedziałam, że mówił najczystszą polszczyzną. Obaj panowie robili mi wyrzuty, że postąpiłam lekkomyślnie, wydając kopertę bez sprawdzenia dokumentów człowieka, który się zgłosił. To było oburzające. I dałam im to do zrozumienia. Więc jak to? Najpierw mąż mi telefonuje z Paryża, że zjawi się porucznik taki i taki, adiutant takiego i takiego pułkownika po taki i taki przedmiot. Potem zjawia się pan w mundurze, nawet z jakimiś orderami, w dodatku przystojny i doskonale ułożony, przedstawia się i żąda tego przedmiotu. Jakże miałam postąpić? Przecież to zabawne, bym miała domagać się jakichś papierów lub legitymować. Nie jestem policjantem. Na myśl mi nie mogło przyjść, by miało w tym tkwić jakieś oszustwo. Bo i skąd wiedziałby ktoś obcy, że Jacek do mnie telefonował i jakie wydał polecenie? Pułkownik bardzo się śmiał z tych moich dowodów i wyjaśnił, że w hotelu, z którego telefonował Jacek w Paryżu, już znaleziono wczoraj linię podsłuchową, dzięki której szpiedzy wiedzieli o poleceniu i natychmiast swoim warszawskim agentom kazali zdobyć kopertę. To okropne. Ścierpła mi skóra na myśl, że i moje rozmowy z Totem czy Robertem też mogą być przez kogoś podsłuchane. Natychmiast po powrocie do Warszawy wynajmę takiego elektrotechnika od telefonów, by rozkręcił nasz aparat i sprawdził, czy tam nie ma jakiejś linii. To jest bardzo możliwe. Jacek wprawdzie nigdy przez telefon o sprawach politycznych z nikim nie rozmawia, ale szpiedzy mogą myśleć inaczej. To jest ohydne, ta instytucja szpiegów. Po prostu pojąć nie mogę, co oni sobie upatrzyli do Polski. Czemu inne państwa nasyłają nam wciąż tych szpiegów? Dlaczego są wszystkiego, co się u nas dzieje, tak ciekawe? Dlaczego my nie zajmujemy się ich sprawami i nie wysyłamy nikogo, by ich podpatrywał, a oni nam spokoju nie dają. Rozumiałabym jeszcze, gdyby ci szpiedzy załatwiali swoje sprawy z mężczyznami. Ale to bardzo nie po dżentelmeńsku wplątywać nagle kobietę z towarzystwa w swoje brudne afery. Pułkownik zapowiedział mi, że będę jeszcze wezwana, by rozpoznać wśród wielu fotografii tego fałszywego porucznika. Tego jeszcze brakuje, bym traciła czas na różne głupstwa. Zapytałam, w jaki sposób wyszło na jaw, że oddałam tę kopertę. Pułkownik mi wyjaśnił, że już u mnie w domu przeprowadzono dochodzenie. Badano ciotkę Magdalenę i służbę. Na zakończenie zaczął dopytywać się, kim jest ten starszy przystojny pan, który podawał się za pośrednika sprzedaży placów. Tu już opanowała mnie wściekłość. Z trudem pohamowałam się, by nie wybuchnąć. Ta głupia ciotka znowu nawarzyła mi piwa. Gotowi jeszcze posądzić stryja Albina, że jest pomocnikiem szpiegów. To niesłychane, co ta baba wyprawia! Tak czy owak skończy się sprawa Jacka, ale po jej skończeniu postawię mu warunek: albo odeśle ciotkę na wieś, albo ja z nim zrywam. (Oczywiście o prawdziwym zerwaniu nie myślałam ani na chwilę, ale mogę go przecież nastraszyć). Powiedziałam tym panom, że był to prawdziwy pośrednik i że widziałam go wszystkiego dwa razy w życiu. Wtedy zaczęli dopytywać się, czy nie rozmawiał ze mną o Jacku i o jego podróży. Zapewniłam, że nie, ale wydaje mi się, że nie bardzo ich przekonałam i że będą się starali odszukać stryja Albina. By ich trochę ułagodzić, zaprosiłam ich na obiad, lecz wymówili się pilnymi sprawami i wyjechali. Długo nie mogłam przyjść do siebie, a wieczorem przyszła depesza z Warszawy od – Jacka. Okazało się, że w związku z tą głupią kopertą wezwano go i przyleciał aeroplanem na kilka godzin i że zaraz wieczorem musi wracać do Paryża. Był widocznie tak zaabsorbowany sprawą szpiegów, że zapomniał nawet zapytać w depeszy o zdrowie ojca. Widziałam, jaką to przykrość ojcu sprawiło. Byłam w fatalnym położeniu, bo o wyjeździe z Hołdowa nie mogło być mowy, a tymczasem Jacek na pewno znajdzie dość wolnego czasu, by się zobaczyć z tą swoją wydrą. Bóg jeden wie, co mogą sobie uradzić. Natychmiast po otrzymaniu depeszy wysłałam po niego samochód i napisałam, że stan ojca jest fatalny i że koniecznie musi przyjechać bodaj na pół godziny. Przed wieczorem jednak szofer wrócił z niczym, a raczej z kartką od Jacka, że absolutnie wyrwać się z Warszawy nie może. Te wszystkie historie tak wytrąciły mnie z równowagi, że na noc musiałam wziąć brom, chociaż wiem, jak bardzo mi szkodzi na cerę. W dodatku pod prawym uchem zrobił mi się pryszczyk. A ta roztrzepana Waleria rozlała lakier do paznokci i moje ręce wyglądają fatalnie. Jeszcze nigdy nie przeżywałam tak złej passy. Wszystko przeciwko mnie się sprzysięgło. Na szczęście dziś rano przyjechała Danka i mogłam natychmiast wrócić do Warszawy. Z ciotką przywitałam się w sposób aż nader wymowny. Zdawkowy uśmiech i sztywne podanie ręki. By jeszcze dobitniej zaakcentować, że ja tu jestem panią, kazałam pootwierać wszystkie okna w jadalni, w salonie, w szafirowym i w kredensie. To zupełnie uniemożliwiło tej jędzy cyrkulowanie po domu. Inna rzecz, że zrobiło się okropnie zimno. Na szczęście musiałam zaraz wyjść, by zobaczyć się ze stryjem. Tak jak i przewidywałam, nie zastałam go w domu. Nie mając innego wyboru, usiadłam przy oknie w małej obrzydliwej mleczarence naprzeciw jego domu i czekałam, popijając herbatę. Oprócz mnie i pochrząkującej za ladą właścicielki był tylko jakiś bardzo znużony jegomość o nieciekawym wyglądzie. Nie zwróciłabym nań w ogóle uwagi, gdyby nie to, że jego sposób jedzenia i zachowania się drażnił w najwyższym stopniu. Najpierw pochłonął olbrzymi talerz jajecznicy, a później ohydnie dłubał w zębach, drugą ręką zasłaniając jamę ustną. Przy tym bezmyślnie gapił się w okno z taką miną, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. Nie rozumiem, po co tacy ludzie egzystują na świecie. Była już czwarta, gdy zobaczyłam stryja. Zajechał taksówką i zniknął w bramie. Natychmiast uregulowałam rachunek wyszłam. Stryja dopędziłam, gdy otwierał drzwi. Powitał mnie jak zawsze komplementami. Był w świetnym nastroju i to już nieco mnie uspokoiło. – Czy ma stryjaszek coś nowego? – zapytałam pełna nadziei. Poprawił monokl i zrobił do mnie oko. – A jeżeli dobry stryjaszek ma dużo, bardzo dużo nowin, to co za to dostanie? – Uściskam stryjaszka, zwłaszcza w tym wypadku, jeżeli nowiny będą tak dobre, jak on sam. – Wyśmienite, ale honorarium inkasuję z góry. To powiedziawszy objął mnie i pocałował w usta. Chociaż było to całkiem niespodziewane, wcale nie mogę powiedzieć, by było przykre. Ci starsi panowie mają jednak swoją klasę w stosunku do kobiet i umieją pozwolić sobie nawet na bardzo śmiałe gesty w sposób jakiś naturalny i ujmujący. – Czy wiesz, skąd wracam? – zapytał przysuwając mi fotel. – Skądże mogę wiedzieć. – Otóż byłem na uroczym spacerze, na przeuroczym spacerze z pewną czarującą damą. Rzadko która dziewczyna ma tyle wdzięku. A w dodatku inteligencja! Nieprzeciętna, nic nie przesadzę, gdy powiem, że nieprzeciętna. Jak na Angielkę zwłaszcza. Bo ze smutkiem muszę ci wyznać, że dotychczasowe doświadczenia nie wyrobiły we mnie zbyt wygórowanego mniemania o inteligencji Angielek. Serce zaczęło mi mocno walić w piersi: – Stryju – szepnęłam – stryj ją poznał? Zrobił zdziwioną minę. – Tę panią, z którą byłem na przechadzce?... Ależ oczywiście, moja mała. Czy wyobrażasz sobie, że damy, których towarzystwa szukam, mogą należeć do kategorii kobiet spacerujących z nieznajomymi panami? – Niechże stryj mnie nie męczy – jęknęłam żałośnie. – Czy ta pani to ona? – Nie wiem, kogo masz na myśli, ale nie potrzebuje z tego robić żadnej tajemnicy. Angielka owa nosi dźwięczne imię Elisabeth i używa nazwiska Normann. – Ach, mój Boże! I jakże stryj ją poznał? Jaka ona jest? Co mówiła? Czy nie wspomniała o Jacku? – Zaczekaj, mała – uśmiechnął się. – Najpierw ustalmy chronologię i hierarchię twoich pytań. Więc przede wszystkim jesteśmy z nią jeszcze (mam nadzieję, że wolno mi użyć pocieszającego słówka „jeszcze”), jesteśmy z nią jeszcze na stopie bardzo oficjalnej. Jak się pani podoba Warszawa?... Czy pani dużo podróżuje? I tak dalej w tym guście. Toteż na jakieś wspominanie o Jacku co najmniej za wcześnie. Chociaż nastręczała się do tego wspaniała i całkiem niespodziewana okazja. Czy ty wiesz, że Jacek jest w Warszawie? – Jak to jest? – zaniepokoiłam się poważnie. – Najzwyczajniej w świecie. Widziałem go przedwczoraj na własne oczy, gdy wsiadał w „Bristolu” do windy i następnie, gdy z tejże windy wysiadał wraz z miss Elisabeth Normann. – Więc widział się z nią! – Sądzę, że dość dokładnie, i mam prawo przypuszczać, że nie odmawia sobie tej przyjemności w dalszym ciągu. – Myli się stryj – odpowiedziałam trochę zirytowana. – Jacek bawił w Warszawie dosłownie kilka godzin. Wezwano go z Paryża w sprawie jakichś dokumentów i musiał tegoż wieczora wracać. Z całą pewnością wiem, że wyjechał. – Mniejsza o to – zgodził się stryj Albin. – W każdym razie widział się z nią. Z wielkim trudem zdobyłam się na pytanie: – A czy... czy długo był u niej?... Stryj niedelikatnie zaśmiał się. – Ach, o to ci chodzi! No, jakby ci to określić? Zabawił w jej pokoju coś około godziny. Znając go lepiej ode mnie, łatwiej wysnujesz z tego jakieś wnioski. Spojrzałam nań prawie ze złością. Cieszył się, najwyraźniej cieszył się moim niepokojem. Widocznie wyobrażał sobie, że jestem zazdrosna. Wcale nie jestem, ale to przecie nie należy do przyjemności, gdy mąż na całą godzinę zamyka się w numerze hotelowym z jakąś rudą przybłędą! – Znowu się stryj myli! – powiedziałam chłodno. – Wiem doskonale, że Jacka z nią nie może już nic łączyć... – W najmniejszym stopniu nie zamierzam podważać twojej wiary w obyczaje małżonka – wtrącił z powagą zakrawającą na szyderstwo. – Bo nic jej nie zdoła podważyć – zaakcentowałam, lecz na wszelki wypadek, ostrożnie, by stryj tego nie dostrzegł, trzy razy stuknęłam palcem w drzewo. – Tym lepiej – skinął głową. – Zresztą i ja w danym przynajmniej wypadku nie żywiłem żadnych podejrzeń. Jacek wychodząc z nią był blady, zły i widocznie z trudem panował nad sobą. Robiło to takie wrażenie, jakby mieli wcale nie zanadto przyjemną rozmowę. – Tylko nie rozumiem, dlaczego – zauważyłam – odbywali tę rozmowę w numerze, a nie w hallu czy w restauracji. – To mnie wcale nie dziwi – wzruszył ramionami stryj. – Domyślamy się, co było tematem ich rozmowy, a takie tematy, przyznasz, nie lubią narażać się na podsłuchiwanie, chociażby ze strony służby czy przygodnych sąsiadów. Jeżeli o mnie chodzi, bynajmniej nie zmartwiłem się ich spotkaniem. – Dlaczego? – Dlatego, moja mała, że przy nadarzającej się sposobności, zapytam ją o Jacka. – Powie stryj, że go zna? – Ależ uchowaj Boże! Powiem, że widziałem ją w towarzystwie młodego dżentelmena, którego czasami spotykam. I postaram się z niej wydobyć, co o nim sądzi. W ten sposób nawiązać będzie można rozmowę na interesujący temat. Ponieważ zaś dam uroczej Betty do zrozumienia, że moja ciekawość ma podłoże zazdrości, w niedyskretnych pytaniach będę się mógł posunąć dość daleko. Omówiliśmy te sprawy jak najszczegółowiej. Gdy już wychodziłam, stryj mnie zatrzymał. – Aha, moja mała. Pozwól, że ci zwrócę z podziękowaniem pożyczkę. Oto jest tysiąc złotych. Wcale tego się nie spodziewałam i próbowałam oponować. – Ależ, stryju, mnie wcale nie są potrzebne teraz pieniądze. To wcale nie jest rzecz pilna... – Nie, nie – upierał się. – Najpilniejsza. Gdyby nie to, że na recepisie nadawczym trzeba podać nazwisko wysyłającego, przekazałbym ci te pieniądze pocztą do Hołdowa. – Musiało się stryjowi ostatnio powodzić – zauważyłam chowając banknoty do torebki. – Tak, kochanie. Widocznie tylko twoja obecność w Warszawie przynosi szczęście w grze Totowi. Obębniłem go na wcale okrągłą sumkę. Jego i jego przyjaciół. To są nader poczciwi ludzie. Teraz dopiero przypomniałam sobie Tota. Aż sama się zdziwiłam, że mogłam o nim na tak długo zapomnieć. W istocie należało nad tym głębiej się zastanowić. Właściwie mówiąc Toto jest nudny. O czym z nim można rozmawiać?... Interesuje się sprawami, które mnie w gruncie rzeczy nic nie obchodzą. Zabawny bywa tylko wtedy, gdy udaję obojętną, zamyśloną czy zajętą kimś innym. Wtedy umie się zdobyć na żywsze odruchy. Jeden ma walor niezaprzeczony: gest. Przed rokiem, gdyśmy z Jackiem byli w Taorminie i napisałam do Tota, że tęsknię za Bloomsem (wówczas żył jeszcze mój kochany Blooms), Toto w przeciągu jednego dnia wziął paszport, wizy i przywiózł mi samolotem Bloomsa. On, który tak nie lubi psa nawet w samochodzie! Wieźć go z Warszawy aż na Sycylię. I nie zapomniał o rurkach z kremem. Tak, on stanowczo ma swoje zalety. Ale nie potrzebuję ukrywać tego przed sobą, że już mi się trochę znudził. Wówczas w Taorminie zaimponował nawet Jackowi, który ostatecznie przyzwyczajony jest do objawów adoracji dla mnie ze strony wielu mężczyzn. Pamiętam, że powiedział mi wówczas: – Myślałem, że on ci tylko nadskakuje, ale zdaje mi się teraz, że to musi być jakieś poważniejsze uczucie. Nie posądzałem go o zdolność do przeżywania uczuć poważniejszych. Odpowiedziałam mu krótko: – Ja go i nadal nie posądzam. To uspokoiło Jacka. Z powagą pocałował mnie w rękę, mówiąc: – Zawsze wierzyłem w twój instynkt i w twój dobry gust. Ponieważ Toto wieczorem wyjechał z powrotem do Warszawy, więcej już o tym nie mówiliśmy. To był gest. Co prawda z Bloomsem w drodze powrotnej miałam moc kłopotu. Zginął nam w Neapolu i Jacek musiał go przez cały dzień szukać. W rezultacie spóźniliśmy się na pociąg. W Wenecji skoczył biedaczek do wody za jakąś mewą, a ponieważ zbliżał się właśnie vaporetto i bałam się, że go przejedzie, Jacek i jeden pan z tamtejszego konsulatu wskoczyli do kanału na jego ratunek. To było bardzo rycerskie z ich strony. Przykro mi było tylko, że na brzegu zebrał się tłum głupio roześmianych ludzi. Co prawda obaj wyglądali rzeczywiście dość śmiesznie w ociekających wodą ubraniach. Wszystko się skończyło pomyślnie i cała podróż łącznie z kłopotami, narobionymi przez Bloomsa, zostawiłaby mi najmilsze wspomnienia, gdyby nie zły humor Jacka. Nic mi wprawdzie nie powiedział, ale domyślałam się, że znowu zaczęła go trapić zazdrość o Tota. Z tego powodu nawet dla Bloomsa nabrał niechęci, a gdy Toto spotkał nas na dworcu w Warszawie, przywitał się z nim z taką oziębłą uprzejmością, że Toto był nawet trochę wystraszony. Układałam sobie, że wcale go nie zawiadomię o swoim przyjeździe z Hołdowa. Niestety, spotkała mnie przykra niespodzianka: gdy zadzwoniłam do Roberta, telefon odebrała pokojówka i poinformowała mnie, że pan od dwóch dni jest poza Warszawą. Zdaje się, że we Lwowie, ale ona na pewno nie wie. Nie wiedziała również, kiedy wróci. Ponieważ wieczór miałam wolny, poszliśmy z Totem na kolację. A później z większym towarzystwem do niego na kieliszek szampana. Już późną nocą zjawił się Władek Brzeski i przyprowadził ze sobą dwie tancerki, które kiedyś występowały w „Adrii”, młode i ładne Węgierki, bardzo zabawne. Zademonstrowały nam kilka tańców, takich oczywiście, których nie można pokazywać w lokalach publicznych. Było to porządnie nieprzyzwoite, ale bardzo interesujące. Tula upiła się nieludzko. Uparła się, że ze starszą z tych dziewcząt zatańczy to samo. Oczywiście wyszedł z tego koszmar. Panowie pękali ze śmiechu. Przyznam się, że miałam wielką ochotę również zaryzykować, ale miałam tremę, a poza tym po nieudanej próbie Tuli towarzystwo już było zbyt rozbawione. Rozmawiałam dużo z tymi Węgierkami. Swoją drogą ich rodzaj życia jest niesłychanie barwny i urozmaicony. Znają już cały świat bez mała. Tańczyły w Tokio i w Bombaju, w Melbourne i w Ottawie, w Limie i Bóg wie gdzie. Poznają tylu interesujących mężczyzn, wciąż nowych. Dla jednej z nich zastrzelił się pewien farmer na Filipinach. Młodszą porwał w Szanghaju jakiś koreański milioner, który się w niej zakochał. Obie są mniej więcej w moim wieku, a tyle już zdążyły przeżyć. W dodatku pochodzą z bardzo przyzwoitej rodziny węgierskiej. Mówiły mi nazwisko, ale już nie pamiętam. Ich ojciec był nawet ministrem. Co prawda Toto wyśmiewał mnie, że w to wierzę, ale dlaczego nie mam wierzyć. Są doskonale ułożone i bardzo rasowe. Na drogę kabaretu pchnęło je bankructwo i ruina materialna. Miały wówczas jedna szesnaście, a druga osiemnaście lat. Pomyślałam wówczas, jak potoczyłoby się moje życie, gdyby na przykład moi rodzice umarli i stracili majątek. Naturalnie zaopiekowałaby się mną rodzina, ale mogłoby się zdarzyć, że stałoby się inaczej. Może musiałabym sama zarabiać na chleb. Wówczas oczywiście tysiąc razy wolałabym tańczyć, niż siedzieć w jakimś nudnym biurze i przepisywać papiery czy na przykład zostać nauczycielką. Od jak drobnych okoliczności zależy cała przyszłość człowieka! Za dużo piłam kawy tego wieczora i niełatwo mi będzie zasnąć. Na dworze jeszcze zupełnie ciemno, chociaż to już szósta rano. Zostawiłam w jadalni kartkę, by w żadnym wypadku nie budzono mnie przed pierwszą, ale obawiam się, że ta jędza będzie umyślnie trzaskała drzwiami. Stanowczo muszę zażądać od Jacka, by wymyślił jakiś pretekst i babę wyprawił na wieś. Już wolę sama zajmować się gospodarstwem, chociaż okropnie to mnie męczy. Ciotka z tego tytułu, że wyda parę dyspozycji służbie i zadzwoni do kilku sklepów, uważa, że jest przepracowana. To nie jest żadna praca. Jadwiga sama potrafiłaby załatwić wszystko. Ostatecznie można wziąć jakąś gospodynię. Za kilkadziesiąt złotych będę miała to samo bez perspektywy plotek i ciągłego wtrącania się do mego prywatnego życia. Trzeba się będzie nad tym zastanowić.